


All my senses come to life

by erikaeurekajoe



Series: 1d25days [11]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d25days, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clumsy Harry, Day 11, First Meeting, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Nialler, OT4, OT5, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erikaeurekajoe/pseuds/erikaeurekajoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And it was true. Harry's senses were all coming to life, on overdrive in fact because a handsome blue-eyed stranger was holding his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All my senses come to life

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11!!  
> It's almost Christmas break!!!  
> Just 4 days of school to go and a bunch of exams and requirements to pass then I'm free!!

Harry didn’t want to be here. In fact, this is the last place he wants to be.

“Come on Harry!” There goes Liam once again going around the whole rink hand in hand with his boyfriend Zayn.

In all honest to goodness Zayn doesn’t even know how to skate, they were on the same boat their only difference is that Liam was there to hold his hand and help him go around. Both of them looked like they were having loads of fun. They were missing an Irish one.

“’Arry you better hurry up before you drown in the masses!” Niall shouted crashing into Zayn and sending them all down into the ice in a fit of giggles.

Niall wasn’t wrong though. Loads and loads of families were entering. He was going to get swamped, sooner rather than later as he had hoped.

Grumbling he shoved his feet into the skates lacing them up tightly so that he, hopefully, doesn’t twist his ankle. After doing that he stands, wobbling, absolutely wobbling and almost collapses to the floor if Niall hadn’t been there to catch him.

Harry scowls at him when he starts laughing.

“You’re so mean Nialler. I don’t even understand why you think I can do this when I can’t even walk on solid ground, how does this seem like a good idea?” He sways but manages to get his footing.

He felt Niall release him and he had to grab the railing in fear of falling. He turned and stared as Niall skated away having the time of his life and in the middle of everyone else were Liam and Zayn skating around and around in their own world.

Not wanting to be left behind he pushed away from the railings but it turns out to be a stupid mistake because as soon as he does he feels his skates slipping from beneath him, someone was there to catch him though gripping his arm firmly.

“Thank you!” Harry gasps as he turns around, his hands in the strangers. Blue eyes met his as one of his eyebrows rose.

“You’re not very good at this Curly.”

“My name’s not curly, it’s Harry.” Louis chuckles and Harry thinks he knows what’s next.

“Where’s your wand then Harry? I’m Louis though and still going to call you Curly.” Louis says joyfully, eyes mischievous before beginning to pull Harry along the ice.

“What are you doing?” Harry stares wide-eyed at him as they both glide across the rink through the sea of people.

“I’m teaching you how to skate Curly, can’t leave you all in your lonesome at the railings.” Louis then shifted so that they were stood side by side still holding hands.

Soon enough Harry began to get the hang of it.

“You’re doing great Curly.”

Harry flashed a grin at Louis only to see him doing the same which turns out to be a mistake because Harry lost his balance and they both crashed to the floor.

...

“Never mind.”


End file.
